Not as you think
by Rilurz
Summary: Vicky is considered to be a demon in the eyes of many, but her little brother doubts anything anyone else says about her, but that doubt changes to love when she comes home a little angrier than he remembers, so he does what no one would ever think about doing, checking to see what's bothering her, if there's even anything bother her that is.


The Valentine household is often silent when my big sister comes down from her room, or when she comes home from her school, or wherever she goes when she leaves. At first, I thought, 'oh no, she's finally got herself involved with drugs.' But a few years ago she came home a little more angry than usual, which made me wonder if maybe there is something bothering her, so I went to talk to her, but I hesitated because my sister is feared by many people, although at times she puts up a front for certain individuals. Like the parents of the kids she's babysitting for, or a boyfriend, or someone famous. Those kinds of people, anyway, I hesitated because I was a little scared that she might try to kill me.

That is something that is both true and false, back to me checking if she's alright, back then she was out of control, mostly because she was growing up, something I know we all have to go through. It's just that girls often have it worse than us men. I remember standing at her door about to knock, but then she started playing some heavy rock music on full blast. It startled me so I stumbled back and stared at her door, my instincts told me to go and make she isn't doing something bad or to make sure she was okay physically and mentally, but my mind and body told me to just leave her be, otherwise, she'll be angry with me.

When I say 'angry with me' I don't mean just her being mad at me for a while, or her not talking to me for a few weeks, I mean really angry, the kind where she'll use anything to hurt me, well...I guess not anything since we're family she won't use weapons or her fists. Of course, she's crazy but she won't do anything to her family, but anyone else? Well, I can't help what she does to them.

I was Eight and she was thirteen, at that age girls usually get smitten with boys. With my sister...She doesn't just get 'smitten' with boys, she gets obsessed with them. By that I mean she'll stalk them, and if she gets her mad, she will torture them, like I said a lot of people fear her, which is weird for a thirteen-year-old. As I was about to knock on her door, I realized that didn't matter, because she couldn't even hear it, the music was just too loud. My hearing is really good if I concentrate I can cancel out other sounds, but that's all I can do...Everything else? I'm less than average.

I could hear my sister crying, the same sister that got mad at me for knocking on her door to ask if she was going to eat with us was crying silently in her room. So I opened the door quietly and poked my head in and felt a sharp pain in my chest, she was in the middle of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, her face was buried in her knees as she cried, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I don't know why watching her cry like that hurts my chest. I know she hasn't been the nicest sister, but she's still family if she's going through something, then, of course, I'm going to want to help her. I walked over to the stereo and lowered it just a bit, which caught her attention, she slowly looked towards me, her eyes were bloodshot and wide, like me seeing her like this was the worst thing in the world. "U-uh..." I stammered, the way I think and talk are really different, I don't know why, but it's just the way I am I guess. "Did something b-bad happen?" I asked carefully.

My sister still stared at me wide-eyed, it was like she stopped breathing, "S-sorry...I just couldn't leave you a-alone...Like everyone else..." I shuffled my feet back and forth nervously, it's like time stopped for her, she didn't move, didn't blink, or breath, not once. I guess she wasn't planning on someone coming in her room, before now, mom and dad always told me that when she listens to her music really loud that means she doesn't want to be apart of our family, they thought they did something to piss her off, but it was neither of those things, it was her thinking, or just...Crying, like now. It's been two minutes since my sister noticed me, and she hasn't done anything, so that means I'm good, right?

I took one step and she snapped out of it, she glared at me and started breathing loudly and shakily, "What...The hell, are you...Doing in my...ROOM?!"

I know I should be running, I know I should be hiding, but that's not what I'm doing, I ran up to her hugged her tightly, her cheek was bruised and there were a few cuts on her arms, her shirt was also ruined, seeing her cry hurt, but seeing her like this made me angry, "W-what...Happened?" I asked as she tried to push me away.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed, I thought it was because she was embarrassed, but then I thought maybe her ribs hurt, I pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry!"

My hands shook as she got off her bed, but then she fell and cried out in pain, "Vicky!" I ran to her side, "Stop pretending like you care! Go back down to those people." she growled.

I ignored her and helped her up, "I-i do care...I won't ask, just l-let me help." But who were we kidding we were eight and thirteen-year-olds. There was nothing I could do, which was a lie, after that, I stayed by her side, even when she told me that was going to kill me if I didn't leave, no matter what she said, I stayed.

The next morning she kicked my side, I forgot to mention, I slept on the floor all night. I rolled around in the floor on pain, "Oooowwww!" Which to my surprise, made her laugh.

Glad to see she's doing better, I held my side and strained to get up, "I-i won't say anything...I promise."

That was three years ago, now today I kept that promise, but we don't stop talking or hanging out with each other, we did what all siblings do, play games, like hiding and go seek, tag, actual video games, go to the park and kick everyone out, but that was all her I was just there to keep her company.

Soon we became close, she started to trust me, she started telling me the bad things she did, and how she hates that everyone fears her. No matter how small the problem, she told me, we often slept over in each other's room, but I always get the floor, never the other way around.

When we laugh and smile at each other, people think that's weird, but...Why? We aren't doing anything weird, we're just doing what other siblings do, care for each other, of course we love each other, but not in the way people think, we love each other like any other brother and sister would love each other, like family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

**Rilurz~**

**If you like this please leave a review, if not, then leave a review still lol**


End file.
